You Are Special
by Kagamichin
Summary: - Sabe... Podia jurar que você estava me esperando... Estava me esperando Kai-chan?" -Gazette/Miyavi ; MYVxKai-


**N/A: **Hm Miyves e Kai não me pertencem i.i

Ah... Essa fic é para uma pessoa especial: May! E eu espero que tu goste e... Saiba que 'Você É Especial' ok?

**

* * *

You Are Special**

Caminhava pelos corredores da PSC, sem saber exatamente o motivo de estar ali, sendo que o ensaio da banda não iria acontecer no dia. Ou talvez soubesse. Poderia dizer que estava ali por costume, ou então fingir que esqueceu algo na sala de ensaios, apenas para poder ficar lá e quem sabe cruzar com aquele moreno alto, extravagante, de piercing provocante nos lábios e tatuagens espalhadas pelo corpo inteiro. É... Quem sabe cruzaria... Já fazia tempo que não o via, bem, normal, afinal ele estava em tour. Mas mesmo assim era estranho não tê-lo ali, ao seu alcance, para cuidar dele sempre, para rir com ele, por mais bobo que fosse o motivo. Estava com saudades de toda aquela alegria contagiante e aqueles abraços calorosos em seu redor.

- Quando será que ele volta...? - perguntou baixinho o moreno de sorrisos lindos, mas que no momento, não conseguia dá-los a ninguém. Estava sentindo tanta falta daquele pergaminho ambulante que não se lembrava mais da última vez que realmente sorrira para alguém.

Estava dirigindo-se para o elevador, quando um tumulto, mais à frente o chamou atenção. Afinal era hora do almoço, não havia ninguém, bem pelo menos não tanta gente para fazer um estardalhaço como aquele! Intrigado, deixou o elevador de lado, dirigindo-se para o final do corredor, dobrando sua esquina e parou. Ficou admirando toda aquela confusão e toda aquela alegria, que somente uma pessoa fazia: Miyavi.

- Hey o que estamos esperando então?! Vamos almoçar! Eu estou com saudades da comida japonesa depois dessa tour pela Europa! - falou animado o moreno alto, tatuado. Já se encaminhava para o elevador e então viu Kai, que ainda estava lá, abobalhado olhando para o mais alto, que agora, vinha em sua direção e com um sorriso enorme na face.

- Kai-chan! Quanto tempo! - ele chegou e abraçou-o fortemente. Kai, quando voltou à realidade, notou o que acontecia e então o abraçou de volta, com força e um sorriso radiante se fez presente em seus lábios.

- Miyavi-kun! - falou em tom alegre. Miyavi desfez o abraço por um segundo, apenas para puxar o moreno pelos ombros, em direção ao elevador. Kai segia-o. Não conseguia falar muito mais, a não ser um 'estou bem, e você?', 'hai', 'está tudo normal', 'hm', conforme cada pergunta do mais alto.

- Mas Kai-kun, o que faz aqui nessa hora? - perguntou curioso.

- Ah... Etto... - Kai não sabia o que falar. Talvez pudesse falar a verdade e então dizer o que tanto estava entalado em sua garganta desde... Desde... Desde há muito tempo! Ou então, poderia simplesmente mentir... - Etto... Eu... Eu esqueci minhas baquetas no estúdio. - riu sem graça.

- Oh sim! Pensei que estivesse aqui só para me esperar! - Miyavi falou sério, mas logo riu, fazendo parecer uma brincadeira, mas tal frase deixou Kai desconcentrado e muito rubro.

- Etto... Nee... Podia! - tentou disfarçar o moreno.

Entraram no elevador. Kai, Miyavi e mais alguns membros da banda de Miyavi. O silêncio se fez presente. Para Kai era tudo o que menos precisava: ficar em silêncio, afinal não fazia parte da personalidade do cantor deixar um ambiente em total silêncio. E ainda pensava nas palavras do mais alto...

O elevador então chegou ao térreo. Saíram todos e quando já estavam na porta, Miyavi puxou Kai para um canto daquele saguão, encostando-o delicadamente numa parede. Miyavi estava sério, com um brilho a mais nos olhos. Já Kai ficara sem reação e novamente o tom avermelhado se fez presente em sua face.

- Sabe... Podia jurar que você estava me esperando... E não estou brincando... Estava me esperando Kai-chan? - ele perguntou próximo à face do baterista. Este não falou nada, apenas fitava aqueles olhos intensos. - Hm... Então, posso considerar o silêncio como qualquer resposta que eu queira? - e novamente Kai não respondeu. Estava hipnotizado com os olhos do outro sobre si e aquela sensação de tê-lo tão próximo estava deixando sua mente cada vez mais longe...

- Hm... Você fica um amor corado desse jeito! - falou sorrindo e passando uma mão sobre a bochecha de Kai. Este se encostou mais na parede.

- Pare com isso Miyavi-kun... - falou sem graça, tentando soar divertido, mas falhando terrivelmente.

- Porque Kai-chan...? Não gosta quando te elogio? Não gosta de minha companhia? - perguntou aproximando-se mais e colando os corpos. Descendo uma mão para a cintura esguia do baterista, que a esse momento já não estava mais na Terra. Estava perdido demais em sua cabeça, em seus sentimentos e na sensação maravilhosa de ter aquele ser alto o prensando, levemente, contra a parede.

Miyavi sorriu, quando notou que as mãos do baterista haviam ido, inconscientemente, parar em seu peito, como se quisesse o afastar, mas Kai não tinha força para isso, nem demonstrava que queria afastá-lo, muito pelo contrário, não o afastaria agora, exatamente agora, quando tudo o que o baterista queria estava quase se realizando.

- Nee Kai-chan... Sabia que você é muito especial... - o mais alto fez uma breve pausa e continuou em tom calmo - Para mim?

O baterista não teve tempo de retrucar, pois logo sentiu seus lábios sendo cobertos gentilmente pelos do cantor. Não demorou e já estava entregue a um beijo cheio de desejo, apaixonado e molhado.

Desfizeram o contato das bocas e se fitaram. Kai corado, com um mísero sorriso nos lábios e Miyavi com um sorriso largo e bobo.

- Me perdoe Kai, mas eu sempre quis fazer isso... - Kai, diante da fala do outro riu e um sorriso lindo, verdadeiro tomou conta de seus lábios.

- Eu também... - falou baixo o baterista, mas audível para que Miyavi escutasse. Esse bagunçou os cabelos do moreno à sua frente e se afastou, puxando-o pela mão, gravadora a fora.

- Vamos que eu ainda estou com fome! - falou animado o cantor e Kai riu.

- Sabe... - o baterista parou, fazendo com que Miyavi também parasse.

- Fale meu anjo!

- Etto... Eu realmente... Estava... Te esperando... - Kai falou baixo, a cabeça baixa de vergonha, mas que foi levantada pelo mais alto, este estava sorrindo.

- Eu sabia disso! - piscou para o moreno e começou a puxá-lo de novo.

Kai apenas sorriu bobo, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

É, havia conseguido o que queria, só esperava que ficassem juntos. Que tudo aquilo continuasse sendo especial tanto para o cantor quanto para o baterista...


End file.
